AJ Charming
His Royal Highness Prince Alexander Jupiter Charming of the United Kingdom, better known as "AJ", [he/him, they/them] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of one of the many King Charmings and the successor of the King from the European fairy tale Brother and Sister written by the Brothers Grimm. At the time of the Rebel Movement, AJ is attending his Legacy Year at Ever After High and currently rooms with Casting Charming. Not wanting to deal with the drama of his story and the legacy debate, AJ sides with the Rebels. He would rather become a chef and be able to stay with his boyfriend, Mercury Alexiadis. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA After Attending Ever After High With Raven Queen destroying the Storybook of Legends, AJ was happily free to do what he wanted after high school. What AJ wanted to do, was to go to culinary school, unfortunately, again, his parents were unsupportive. Luckily, his grandparents and Kaelyn were and paid for his schooling. Mercury stayed by his boyfriend's side and supported him all the way. AJ and Mercury had to do a long-distance but they managed through it. Mercury would go and visit AJ every weekend. Characteristics Personality & Traits : Rewriting Physical Appearance AJ is a young teenager with light skin tone, semi-long dark midnight purple hair, and ocean blue eyes. He prefers wearing silvers, grays, and dark purple colors. AJ's hair is kept in a messy sort of way but still slightly tamed with some bangs hovering over his eyes, Kaelyn has tried to tell him not to cover his eyes but doesn't always work. He also has pierced ears. Prior to transitioning, AJ had long, near waist-length dark purple-black hair, normally kept in a half-up, half-down double twist hairstyle, with some bangs slightly pulled to the side. His then princess dress was purple and blue. Hobbies & Interests Cooking AJ loves to cook. He enjoys it very much and finds much joy in making his own dishes. When he was back living with his family, he'd help the cooks with meals and even make something for his older sister. He was scared to cook for his other family so never did. Horseback riding When he was a child, Journey would take AJ and his siblings' horseback riding. Though, only AJ really showed any interest. Despite his changes now AJ still enjoys a good ride. Mirror Blog Posting AJ enjoys posting pictures involving his cooking and other random things, mostly pictures of Citrine, who he spoils a lot, thank you very much. He often gets Malik Faraji to take the pictures since he's better at it. Because he's shy when talking to people and stutters, he tends to just drop the treats at the person's room then leaves and returns to his dorm to post something to their Mirror Blog. Powers & Abilities Skillset * Cooking: AJ often wandered the castle as a young child, trying to find things to do. He eventually found his way to the Chef who taught him how to cook. AJ cooks whenever he can, and loves making his siblings' their favorite dishes, with his own twist. The only thing he cannot do is do multiple dishes at once, he did once, it was not pretty. * Horseback Riding: AJ is a very good horseback riding having learned since he was very small. * Beginning swordsmanship: Unfortunately, AJ was not taught swordsmanship as his father didn't want him to learn. He only learned thanks to Liam and their grandfather, Colton. Fairy Tale - Brother and Sister How Does the Story Go? : Main article: Brother and Sister How Does AJ Come Into It? Though not related to any past members of Brother and Sister, AJ was chosen as the new King in his Freedom Year. Viewpoint on destiny TBA Quotes :"Y-You like ''me?'' :— AJ's first reaction to Mercury Alexiadis's confession. :"Hello, my name is AJ Charming, I heard you like of culture food so I made some for you. Hope you enjoy it!" :— What's AJ's intro note on the food he delivers outside his classmate's and he's too shy to do it in person :"I uh...I brought some treats for you and Destiny, Fay. I uh...hope it helps with studying?" : — AJ shyly telling Fay Fairer and Destiny Claus he brought some French treats and Swedish dishes for them Education Class Schedule Legacy Year Period 1: Hero Training Period 2: Wooing 101 Period 3: Heroics 101 Period 4: Cooking Class-ic Period 5: Kingdom Management Period 6: Throne Economics Trivia * His new name is Alexander Jupiter Charming was picked by his oldest sister Kaelyn. ** The name Alexander is of English origin and means "defending man". ** The name Jupiter is of Old Rome origin and was the Roman name of Greek God, Zeus. Kaelyn picked it out for AJ, as Jupiter was known as "king", AJ would rise against all odds. ** The surname Charming is a family name. * AJ is transgender, however, while most of his family are supportive of his choice, his parents are not. ** He refuses to tell what his birth name is/was. He's since forgotten in, and only his siblings and grandparents remember the name. ** AJ first felt not like himself when he was between eleven and twelve-years-old. He didn't come out officially until he was 12. ** Because he has yet to fully transition, AJ has tot wear binders, though he absolutely hates them. *** He once sick and had to go to the hospital because he left a binder on too long; he tries to remember to take them off before he falls asleep. Nowadays, Citrine reminds him. ** Because he is still a minor and under his parents, AJ is unable to get the surgeries he wants. As his parents haven't done anything harmful to him (or his siblings) this allows him to remain in their care. He has to wait until he is 18 before he could do anything, thus putting him in binders for another two years (which he hates). ** Many of his files have yet to be changed to his current name, Kaelyn is working on getting them changed. *** Unknown to AJ, Kaelyn is working with their grandparents to get AJ into their custody so he can finally get what he deserves, the gender surgery. * AJ's Thronecoming Gift is the same his older brother Liam got, a sword made by the Family's Blacksmith. ** If he had not changed, their gift would most likely be something that would keep him occupied while waiting for the Prince Charming to save them. * He works part-time at Hearts and Roses Cafe, helping him learn more dishes and cooking skills. He applied by himself, surprising himself and his siblings. Kaelyn often goes there to check up on him and is very happy with his progress. * AJ does not like clothing with real fur; he finds it horrible, yet he is not a vegetarian. He would not survive as a vegetarian, he tried once and only lasted three days. * AJ identifies as pansexual demiromantic. * He responds to he/him and they/them terms, but not she/her, as it reminds him of his former self that he doesn't really want to remember. Notes * AJ originally wasn't going to be Trans; he was going to full male. The idea to make AJ trans came when [[ShadowSpirit020|'Shadows']] read some Fanfiction on a Transgender character. She wanted to expand her characters. * Originally, AJ was not going to get along with his siblings, but that was changed. * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-aj-charming/ AJ's Pinterest] Gallery If anyone wants to draw AJ, they can! Just make sure to credit me or something~ Have fun with AJ~ Questions, message me here or Discord! Aj edgy.jpeg|AJ drawn by the amazing Patches! AJ Moodboard.jpg|AJ's Moodboard Aj charming.jpeg|A very cute drawing of AJ - also by Patches! Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Transgender Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Charmings Category:Pansexual Category:Demiromantic Category:Brother and Sister